Jealousy and Brotherhood
by NotAnotherWriter
Summary: Since Sam returned, Artie's seemed so...Well, not Artie. Why? Trigger: self-harm


"Sam."

"What's up, Puck?" Sam asked as he swapped books between his bag and locker.

"Would you keep an eye out for Artie for me today? I'm gonna have to cut practice." While Puck refused to admit to going to them, his tutoring sessions were going great. He might even get to graduate! But he still worried about his friend.

"Are you sure Artie wants 'someone to keep an eye on him'?" Sam asked in reply. "He doesn't like people staring at the chair."

"I'm not talking about the chair, I'm talking about Artie. Man, and I thought you two were supposed to be best friends," Puck shook his head and walked off.

-:-

Sam looked over at Artie and have a small smile, which was returned until Sam took his usual spot next to Rory. It was then replaced by a scowl, and Artie staring at a wall blankly. 'That's odd.' Sam thought.

Then Sugar came bounding in and jumped into Rory's lap. Again, Artie followed Sugar with his eyes until she got to Rory, then his eyes rolled and he slumped back down.

Sam took all of those things into recall. Puck warning Sam to look out for Artie, then Artie looking all depressed - and then it became clear. As Artie adjusted his glasses, his sleeve fell, revealing scars - so many, they almost looked like one wound. Sam's jaw dropped, but when Artie looked around, he had to pretend like he hadn't seen a thing.

-:-

After Glee had finished, Artie waited for everyone to leave. But Sam wouldn't get out of his seat, and he was paler than usual. When the door closed behind Kurt, Sam croaked, "Why?"

Artie's face stiffened, but he pretended he hadn't done anything. "Why what?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"You know why what," Sam could feel tears stinging his eyes.

"I…Gotta go," Artie started, but Sam beat him to the door, running to it and locking it.

"You're not leaving until you tell me why," Sam ordered shakily.

"You wouldn't understand," Artie shook his head.

"Try me," Sam challenged.

"Alright, fine. You don't understand, because you've never had everything taken from you because of one guy. Did you know they put me on the basketball team?"

"No, I didn't, Artie, that's awes-"

"It's not awesome! Rory tried out and they thought he'd be better at my position, so they fired me! And then, when my best friend, who'd just left me - I had to hear you'd left from _Mercedes_, Sam - came back, who'd he spend all of his time with? Maybe his best friend from last year? Oh, no, Rory's so much more awesome and brilliant and who the hell would want to hang around stupid, crippled Artie?" Sam's mouth fell open, astounded a d wounded, but he didn't want to stop Artie from talking. "Not Sugar. Even though Rory lied to her, she's still with him. He's just waltzed right in and - and replaced me," he finished sadly.

"Artie," Sam bit his lip as a tear fell down his cheek. He went to rest his hand on Artie's shoulder, but Artie jerked away. "I couldn't, and would never even think about even wanting to replace you."

"Uh-huh," Artie mumbled, unconvinced.

Sam let a sob escape him. "Artie, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to get to know Rory and then you became distant and I had no idea why but now I do and I feel so awful. Rory couldn't be half the guy you are. You're so tolerant and loving, to everybody except yourself. And you're the only person I know that genuinely deserves love and tolerance."

"But Sug-"

"Dude, it is not the end of the world if Sugar Motta won't date you. If anything, it's a blessing so embrace it," Artie couldn't help but smile a little, "and it's _her_ loss."

Then Sam did something Artie wasn't expecting. He bent down to Artie's level and kissed the corner of his mouth gently. Artie looked at him in bewilderment. "Sam. What the fuck. I'm not gay for you!" Artie's eyes widened. "I didn't mean for that to offend you, sorry. I was just taken by surprise and -"

"See? Even though you think I love you when we're both straight, you're tolerant of my feelings," Sam giggled tearfully. "But I hug all of my friends. My best friend deserves a little more intimacy," he half-smiled.

Artie silently beckoned Sam closer and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Sam. I'm sorry I misjudged you."

"No, I'm sorry I was a terrible friend to you," Sam shook his head.

Artie smiled weakly. "Do you wanna, maybe, sleep over tonight?"

"A night in with my favorite dude watching his box sets all night? Add in a cuddle-fest between my best friend and I and I'm there." Sam grinned.

-:-

They were laying on Artie's bed. Artie's head was rested snugly in the crook of Sam's neck, and Sam's arms were wrapped around him as they watched The Big Bang Theory. "You know, you're basically a cuddlier version of Sheldon," Sam realised with a smirk as his hand stroked up and down Artie's side.

"If I'm an alternate-universe Sheldon, you're a gender-swapped Penny," Artie retorted.

"As long as girl-Leonard is hot, I'm fine with that," Sam laughed.

"I love you, man." Sam tensed immediately. "You know, like a brother."

Sam relaxed. "Love you like a brother, too. Promise me one thing, though."

"Sure," Artie looked up.

Sam gently rolled Artie's sleeve up and took his arm into his hands. "You'll never let yourself get into this state again." He pressed his lips to Artie's arm gently. "As your bro, you're going to tell me everything. Especially any tendencies to go back to this." He waved Artie's arm.

Artie looked down, sad, but nodded. "Absolutely." He smiled back up at Sam. "You know, you don't have to worry about me all the time. You can hang with whoever you want."

Sam shook his head. "No way, bro. Scars or none, I still need to catch up on missed hanging time with you!" He squeezed Artie's hand.

Artie smiled sleepily as he nuzzled into Sam's chest. He got heavier against Sam's body and the blonde could hear soft snuffling sounds. Laughing quietly to himself, he laid Artie onto the bed and tucked him into the covers. He kissed Artie's hair and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Artie."


End file.
